Home Again
by Ladybellofnl
Summary: Neverland; the home made of dreams, the home made from the imagination. Wasn't all that people had though. The flowers had given way to weeds; the light to darkness. The perfect paradise had slowly become a place of horror, where the land was unforgiving to all who stepped foot upon it unwanted.


"A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare

to the jeweled vision of a life started anew."

Neverland; the home made of dreams, the home made from the imagination. Wasn't all that people had though.

The flowers had given way to weeds; the light to darkness. The perfect paradise had slowly become a place of horror, where the land was unforgiving to all who stepped foot upon it unwanted. It was easy to slip off the deep end; into the darkness that now the owner of this once beautiful island.

Tucked away, high upon a tree top housed a blonde who; like the island had the light slowly turn to darkness. Going from a soul that was bright light the sun to the darkness of the night sky. The darkness wasn't who she was. She was one who found hope in everything and in everyone. It was the part of the course of island living. Tring hard to fight it and stay in the light side. The blonde would find herself watching the night sky. Trying to remember the place she once called home; Pixie Hollow. Trying to hold to hold on to memories of her friends. Slowly they were fading too, making way for the ones she now called her 'Family'. No matter how hard she tried to hold on, like sand they slipped through her hands and vanished like waves in the ocean.

Sleep wasn't a common thing for the blonde, if she wasn't looking up at the stars. She would be tinkering around with some gadget or another. Using things that had washed upon the shore or that ' The Lost boys ' had collected for her. They had a respect for each other; an unspoken rule. They would never never bother her at the the place she was supposed to sleep. Instead give her the privacy they felt was owed to the only female on the Island. The one that Peter Pan called his closest friend on more than one occasion.

Her hammock was the place she slept when she eventually managed an hour. If she was luck she got two. It was also where she did what she loved doing best; Reading. Peter would allow her one book per trip they made to the main land. It was the one thing she looked forward too most of all. The stories they held fasinated her. They let her mind go to a better place; not the dark the place the island had become. There was no escaping it though, Neverland was now her home for now and ever. Home to the lost boys and her.

This wasn't the life the fairy wanted nor one she'd imagined for herself. She always pictured herself living in Pixie Hollow with her friends, or on the days she dreamed bigger. The Main Land. That was her goal. To live in a world without magic, without the heartache and sorrow that came with it. Many of The Lost Boys, even Peter himself thought she was mad to give up her magic. Well, it wasn't something the Fairy had. Her wings had been taken off her a long time ago, she was used to the non-Magic way of life. It didn't seem that strange to her, she had everything in her head. All she needed was safe passage off the island.

Having lived on the island for so long, she began to get to know the routes that the ships would be taken to get to their destinations; that to her were a mystery. Maybe that was the initial pull of them. The idea of the unknown. The chance of getting off the island. The chance to make a fresh start, a chance to get rid of the darkness that surrounded her once and for all.

Taking her chance, after a long and carefully drawn out plan. She picked the ship she would travel upon. Not knowing where she was going, nor what waited on her when she arrived. Packing her trusted dagger and placing her satchel over her shoulder. She made her way slowly and silently towards the dock upon Neverland's shore. Using the darkness of night to assure that the cost was clear. Not wanting to draw attention to herself. she slipped effortlessly into an empty cabin and made herself comfy for the journey ahead.

Taking one last look at the place she called home as the window gave her that last, almost haunting image of ' Home. ' she pulled her tattered sweater over her for both warmth and comfort.

The Fairy set off for her new life, her brand-new start in life. Away from Peter, The Lost Boys and Pirates. To the place that were only known to her in books.


End file.
